


Challenging the Status Quo

by Politzania



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), The Sanctum is Sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Stephen brings Tony to the Sanctum for the first time.Tony Stark Bingo: Sanctum Sanctorum
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Challenging the Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> Inspired by [this Tumblr post ](https://metalandfood.tumblr.com/post/641515025520082944/the-sanctum-santorum-is-partially-sentient-and)
> 
> Name of Piece: Challenging the Status Quo  
> Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> Square Number: S4 - Sanctum Sanctorum  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: IronStrange (Tony/Stephen)  
> Warning/Major Tags: Established Relationship, the Sanctum is Sentient  
> Summary: Stephen brings Tony to the Sanctum for the first time.  
> Word Count: 692  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376597

Tony looked up at the Bleeker Street townhouse with an appreciative eye, “Nice place.” 

“I hope you like it.” _I hope it likes you_ , Stephen added to himself. As it was, he’d been nervous about introducing Tony to the Cloak of Levitation, knowing Tony’s distrust of magic as well as the Cloak’s opinionated and protective nature. Fortunately, they’d hit it off nicely, with Tony not only giving the Cloak a nickname, but also setting up playdates with his robot Dum-E. And once the Cloak realized how much Tony cared about Stephen, it became just as protective of him. 

The Sanctum Sanctorum would be another matter entirely. It had been difficult enough for Stephen to win its favor in the first place, even with Wong’s help. And now that he was further flouting tradition, he was afraid he faced an uphill fight. 

Speaking of which, Tony tripped going up the stoop, and Stephen shot out an arm to steady him. It was the same trick the Sanctum had played on him. After suddenly losing its previous protector to a former ally, the edifice was determined to test the mettle of any who would take his place. Wong had spoken on Stephen’s behalf back then, helping to ease the transition, but he was needed elsewhere at the moment. Stephen was on his own. 

As they entered the foyer, he announced, “Anthony Edward Stark, I bid you welcome to the New York Sanctum Sanctorum.” Tony raised an eyebrow at the sudden formality, but before he could say anything, the Cloak came speeding down the stairs. 

“Hey, Levi! Gimme some thread!” Tony held up his hand, and the Cloak slapped his palm with one corner before settling around Stephen’s shoulders with a reassuring squeeze. It was a comfort to know he had his steadfast companion's support. 

Stephen inhaled deeply before taking Tony’s hand, reaching out into the astral dimension with the other. “This man is my friend, my consort and my beloved.” The floor shook under them, and Tony gave him a sharp, questioning look. 

“Okay - should I be worried about structural integrity issues? Because I’m from southern California and that was not normal tectonic activity. And I’m kinda wondering who -- or what -- you’re talking to.” 

“I believe answering one of those questions will take care of the other,” Stephen replied, with more confidence in his voice than he felt. “You see, much like the Cloak of Levitation, the Sanctum Sanctorum - or rather the combination of all three locations -- here, Hong Kong and London -- has a consciousness, of sorts. The interconnected magical threads that lay between them form a sort of neural web, as best I can gather. It has a strong sense of self-preservation, and asks much of those who serve as its protector.” 

“So, we’re talking about a ‘Jedi and the Force’ kind of thing where you’re supposed to renounce all attachments? I guess that makes me Padme to your Anakin.” Of course Tony would find a pop culture analogy to the situation. 

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Stephen mused, “but there’s one important distinction.” 

“What? You don’t hate sand?” 

“Let me finish.” Recognizing Tony's use of humor to disguise his feelings of vulnerability, Stephen brushed his lips against his beloved’s cheek before reaching out once again into the astral dimension. 

“I know what my responsibilities are as a Master and Protector, and what the traditions imply. But I have searched the sacred texts and can find no clear restrictions, impediments or conflicts regarding a romantic union.” The building shook again, but Stephen stood firm and gripped Tony’s hand more tightly. “I am here neither to ask permission, nor to strike a bargain, but rather to state a fact. I love Anthony Edward Stark, and he loves me. He is my soulmate and I will not set him aside.” 

"Ditto," Tony stated, "if that makes any difference." 

There was silence, and then a warm floral-scented wind swirled around them, ruffling their hair and the Cloak’s hem. Stephen heaved a sigh of relief as Tony asked with a grin, “I assume this means we have the Sanctum’s blessing?”

“I do believe it does.”


End file.
